contemporainfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Leiko Ikemura
||Catégorie:Article à wikifier}} Leiko Ikemura ( jap. イケムラレイコ ) est une artiste japonaise, née en 1952 à Tsu, (préfecture de Mie) au Japon Biographie Née à Tsu en 1951, Leiko Ikemura a émigré en Europe en 1972, après avoir terminé ses études de langues à l'université d'Osaka. Elle a passé sept ans en Espagne ou elle a étudié l'art puis est partie pour la Suisse. Depuis 1985, elle vit et travaille à Cologne et enseigne depuis 1991 à l'université des arts à Berlin. Le langage, ou mieux le dépassement des limites du langage joue un rôle fondamental dans le travail de Leiko Ikemura, que ce soit en peinture, sculpture, photographie ou dans les oeuvres sur papier. Etroitement relié à la tradition asiatique, son processus artistique est une méditation permettant de faire émerger les images intérieures, de les laisser passer devant les yeux, de les faire disparaître, ou bien de les laisser prendre forme. Son monde imaginaire se meut dans l'espacement entre le connu et l'inconnu. Leiko Ikemura donne beaucoup d'importance au point dé départ anthropomorphe de la compréhension de toute matière corporelle. Des formes humaines, animales, végétales, minérales mais aussi architectoniques convergent, se fondent et se transforment au cours du processus de création artistique. La tendance de la figure humaine s'impose dans les dernières années aussi bien dans la sculpture que dans la peinture et le dessin. Leiko Ikemura vit et travaille à Berlin et Cologne. Expositions personnelles * 2007: "Zwischenraeume", Leiko Ikemura et Günther Förg, Langen Foundation, Neuss, (D) * 2007: "new works", Galerie Karsten Greve - Cologne, Cologne, (D) * 2006: "Gunter Damisch & Leiko Ikemura", Galerie Elisabeth & Klaus Thoman, Innsbruck (AT) * 2006: "Pacific, Shugoarts", Tokyo, (J) * 2006: "u mi no ko", The Vangi Sculpture Garden Museum, Mishima, (J) * 2006: "andalusienbilder", Bonner Kunstverein, Bonn, (D) * 2006: "LEIKO IKEMURA" The Lowe Gallery, Atlanta, (USA) * 2005: "LEIKO IKEMURA" Galerie Karsten Greve, Paris, (F) * 2005: "Sculpture Painting Drawing" Ulmer Museum, Ulm, (D) * 2004: "madre mare" Shugoarts, Tokyo, (J) * 2004: "Isola" Gallery HAM, Nagoya, (J) * 2004: "Sculpture Painting Drawing" Kunsthalle Recklinghausen, Recklinghausen, (D) * 2004: "beach girls" Galerie Tony Wüthrich, Bâle, (CH) * 2004: "Sculpture Painting Drawing" Pfalzgalerie Museum Kaiserslautern, Kaiserslautern, (D) * 2003: "Madre Mare" Galeria Luis Serpa, Lissabon, (PT) * 2002: "Ozean - ein Projekt" Kunstmuseum Liechtenstein, Vaduz, Liechtenstein * 2002: "vom Ozean" Galerie Karsten Greve, Cologne, (D) * 2001: "Les années lumière" Musée cantonal des Beaux-Arts, Lausanne, (CH) * 2001: "Malerei und Skulptur" Galerie Tony Wüthrich, Bâle, (CH) * 2001: Galerie Haas und Fuchs, Berlin, (D) * 2001: Karsten Greve, Köln, (D) * 2000: "Beyond the horizon" Toyota Munincipal Museum of Art, Toyota, (J) * 2000: "Le Rire Silencieux de Miko" Galerie Karsten Greve, Paris, (F) * 2000: “The memory of innocense“ Morat- Institut, Freiburg, (D) * 2000: "Leiko Ikemura" Rice Gallery by G2, Tokyo, (J) * 1999: Galerie Pablo Stähli, Zürich, (CH) * 1999: "Sign of life" Melbourne International Biennal, Japan Pavillon, Melbourne, Australia * 1999: "Leiko Ikemura" Art Affairs, Amsterdam, (NL) * 1999: "Migration" The Haggerty Museum of Art, Milwaukee, (USA) * 1999: "Yet there is light on the horizon" Karsten Greve, Köln, (D) * 1999: "Leiko Ikemura" Haus der Kultur, Waldkraiburg, (D) * 1998: "Black Noon" Satani Gallery, Tokyo, (J) * 1998: Galerie am Dorfplatz, Stans, (CH) * 1998: “Did you know, I have two invisible wings“ Van Laere Contemporary Art, Antwerpen, (B) * 1998: “Réveil en couleur“ Galerie Karsten Greve, Paris, (F) * 1997: "Leiko Ikemura" Ausstellungsgesellschaft für zeitgenössische Kunst Zollverein, Essen, (D) * 1997: Galerie Karsten Greve,Köln, (D) * 1997: Gallery HAM, Nagoya, (J) * 1997: "Malerei und Skulptur" Kulturform Alte Post, Neuss, (D) * 1996: "Leiko Ikemura" Galerie Karsten Greve, Paris, (F) * 1995: Galerie Karsten Greve, Paris, (F) * 1995: Gallery HAM, Nagoya, (J) * 1995: Galerie Volker Diehl, Berlin, (D) * 1994: Galerie Karsten Greve, Paris, (F) * 1994: Galerie Pablo Stähli, Zürich, (CH) * 1994: Gallery HAM, Nagoya, Japan, (J) * 1994: Galerie Volker Diehl, Berlin, (D) * 1993: Galerie Karsten Greve (with Norbert Prangenberg), Köln, (D) * 1993: Galerie Dany Keller, München, (D) * 1993: Gallery HAM, Nagoya, (J) * 1992: "Leiko Ikemura" Kunstverein Salzburg, Salzburg, (A) * 1992: Galerie Camille von Scholz, Bruxells, (B) * 1992: Johan Jonker Galerie, Amsterdam, (NL) * 1991: Galerie Karsten Greve, Köln, (D) * 1991: Galerie Pablo Stähli, Zürich, (CH) * 1990: Satani Gallery, Tokyo, Japan (cat.) * 1989: "Leiko Ikemura" Kunstverein Saarbrücken, Saarbrücken, (D) * 1989: "Leiko Ikemura" Kunstmuseum Ulm, Ulm, (D) * 1989: Galerie Karsten Greve, Köln, (D) * 1989: Galerie Camille von Scholz, Bruxells, (B) * 1988: "Leiko Ikemura" Musée Cantonal des Beaux Arts, Lausanne, (CH) * 1988: "Leiko Ikemura" Kunstverein Lingen, (D) (cat.) * 1988: "Leiko Ikemura" Wolfgang-Gurlitt-Museum, Linz, (A) * 1988: Galerie Skulima, Berlin, (D) * 1988: Galerie Varisella, Frankfurt am Main, (D) * 1987: "Leiko Ikemura, Gemälde, Zeichnungen 1980-1987" Museum für Gegenwartskunst, Bâle, (CH) * 1987: Galerie Karsten Greve, Köln, (D) * 1987: Galerie Pablo Stähli, Zürich, (CH) * 1987: "Leiko Ikemura" Forum Kunst, Rottweil, (D) * 1987: Galerie Dany Keller, München, (D) * 1986: Galerie Toni Gerber, Bern, (CH) * 1985: Kunsthalle Waaghaus, Winterthur, (CH) * 1985: Galerie Skulima, Berlin, (D) * 1984: Kunsthalle Nürnberg, Nürnberg, (D) * 1984: Kunstverein St. Gallen, St. Gallen, (CH) * 1984: Dany Keller Galerie, München, (D) * 1983: Bonner Kunstverein, Bonn, (D) * 1983: Galerie Pablo Stähli, Zürich, (CH) * 1982: Galerie Toni Gerber, Bern, (CH) * 1982: Galerie Paul Maenz, Köln, (D) * 1982: Bodensee-Museum, Friedrichshafen, (D) * 1982: Galerie van Krimpen, Amsterdam, (CH) * 1981: Galerie Toni Gerber, Bern, (NL) * 1980: Galerie Pablo Stähli, Zürich, (CH) Expositions collectives * 2007: "KölnSkulptur 4", Skulpturenpark Köln, Cologne, (D) * 2007: "Fiction for the Real" The National Museum of Modern Art, Tokyo, (J) * 2006: "Berlin-Tokyo/Tokyo-Berlin" Neue Nationalgalerie, Berlin, (D) * 2006: "The Child" Toyota Municipal Museum of Art, Toyota Aichi, (J) * 2005: "The World is A Stage. Stories Behind Pictures" Mori Art Museum, Tokyo, (J) * 2005: "Life actually" MOT Museum of Contemporary Art Tokyo, (Jap) * 2004: "biennale der zeichnung - zeichnung entdecken" Kunstverein Eislingen, Eislingen, (D) * 2004: "durchleuchtet" Kunstmuseum Liechtenstein, Vaduz, Liechtenstein * 2004: "schwarz/weiss" Galerie Gabriele Rivet, Köln, (D) * 2004: "Leiko Ikemura & Gerd Bonfert" Trinitatiskirche, Köln, (D) * 2003: "Himmel Falden" Kunsthallen Brandts Klaedefabrik, Odense, (DK) * 2003: "Himmelschwer" Kulturzentrum bei den Minoriten, Graz, (A) * 2003: "Arche Noah" Galerie Gabriele Rivet, Köln, (D) * 2003: "Heintz´s Wonderland" Aspects de la sculpture contemporaine, Dexia Banque, Luxembourg, (L) * 2002: "Visioni della montagna da Segantini a Weinberger" kunst Meran, Merano, (I) * 2002: "Schweigen" Oberlandesgericht, Köln, (D) * 2002: "As heavy as the heavens" Kunsthallen Brandts Klaedefabrik, Odense, (DK) * 2001: "Terra! Terra!" Centro Sperimentale d´Arte Contemporanea, Caraglio, (I) * 2001: "Melancholia" Neumann & Luz, Köln, (D) * 2000: "Visage" The National Museum of Modern Art, Kyoto, The National Museum of Western Art, Tokyo, National Museum of Modern Art Tokyo, (J) * 1999: "Von einem Punkt zu Licht und Raum" Haus der Kultur, Waldkraiburg, (D) * 1999: "Les fleurs du mal" Galerie Seitz/ von Werder, Berlin, (D) * 1999: "Köln Skulptur 2" Skulpturenpark Köln, (D) * 1999: "La razon para la impresion" Mueso de Arte Moderno de Medellin, (CO) * 1999: "Im Reich der Zeichnung" Villa dei Cedri, Bellinzona, (CH) * 1998: "Im Reich der Zeichnung" Aargauer Kunsthaus, Aarau, Kunstmuseum Graubünden, Chur, Musée Jenisch, Vevey, (CH) * 1998: "Schwarz und Weiß" Kunstmuseum Meguro, Tokyo, (J) * 1998: "Der unendliche Raum dehnt sich aus" Staatliche Kunsthalle Baden-Baden, Baden-Baden, (D) * 1998: "Noontime Meditation" Tochigi Prefectural Museum of Fine Arts, Tochigi, (J) * 1998: "Tora Tora Tora" Haus am Lützowplatz, Berlin, (D) * 1997: "Auf den Hund gekommen; Von Menschen und Tieren" Kunsthalle Recklinghausen, Recklinghausen, (D) * 1997: "Befragung der Räume" Kunstmuseum Kloster Unser Lieben Frauen, Magdeburg, (D) * 1996: "Intangible Childhood" Prefectural Museum of Art, Mie, (J) * 1996: "Female Identity" Prefectural Museum of Art, Okayama, (J) * 1995: "Das Lied von der Erde" Bayrischer Kunstgewerbeverein, München, (D) * 1995: "art en plein air" Motiers '95, Motiers, (CH) * 1995: "Boxes II" Gabriele Rivet, Köln, (D) * 1995: "Flaschengeist und Tischeslust" Exit Art, Köln, (D) * 1995: "Identités et Affinités" Musée Cantonal des Beaux-Arts, Lausanne, (CH) * 1994: "Haupt- und Nebenwege" Künstlerwerkstatt Lothringerstrasse, München, (D) * 1994: "Hautevolée" Organisation: Dresdner Sezession '89, Galerie Rähnitzgasse, Dresden, (D) * 1994: "When The Body Becomes Art" Itabashi Art Museum, Tokyo, (J) * 1994: "Boxes I" Gabriele Rivet, Köln, (D) * 1994: "Hauttief" Helmhaus Zürich, Zürich, (CH) * 1994: "aspects (1979-1994)" Hara Museum of Contemporary Art, Gunma-ken, Kanto, (J) * 1994: "Jedes Haus ein Kunsthaus" Museum für Gestaltung, Zürich, (CH) * 1994: "Ohne Titel" Die Sammlung zeitgenössischer Schweizer Kunst der Stiftung Kunst Heute, Kunsthaus Aarau, Aargau, CH * 1993: "Gesicht" Museum zu Allerheiligen, Schaffhausen, (CH) * 1993: "Sie nennen es Liebe" Künstlerhaus Bethanien, Berlin, (D) * 1993: "Adam and Eve" The Museum of Modern Art, Saitama, (J) * 1993: "Romantik in der Kunst der Gegenwart" Sammlung Murken, Ludwig-Forum, Aachen (D) * 1992: "Ankunft" Kunstwerke, Berlin, (D) * 1992: "Internationale Photoszene Köln ´92" Büro Sabine Voggenreiter, Köln, (D) * 1992: "Werkformen. Skulpturen von Malern" Galerie Pfefferle, München, (D) * 1991: "Silent Passion" Tochigi Perfectural Museum of Fine Arts, Tochigi, (J) * 1991: "Double Take" Soho Art Hause, New York, (USA) * 1990: "Blau - Farbe der Ferne" Heidelberger Kunstverein, Heidelberg, (D) * 1990: "Stücki 2" Gabriele Rivet & Galerie Littmann, Basel, (CH) * 1990: "A Perspective of Contemporary Art: Color and/or Monochrome" The National Museum of Art, Kyoto, (J) * 1989: "Das Verhältnis der Geschlechter" Bonner Kunstverein, Bonn, (D) * 1989: "4. Triennale Fellbach '89, Kleinplastik" Schwabenlandhalle, Fellbach, (D) * 1989: "A Perspective of Contemporary Art: Color and/or Monochrome" The National Museum of Modern Art, Tokyo, (J) * 1989: "Drawing as Itself" The National Museum of Art, Osaka, (J) * 1988: "Hara Annual" Hara Museum of Contemporary Art, Tokyo, (J) * 1988: "Exhibition of Contemporary Swiss Art" Seibu-Museum of Art, Funabashi, Tokyo, (J) * 1988: "made in Cologne" DuMont Kunsthalle, Köln, (J) * 1988: “Sammlung Axel Murken“ Bonner Kunstmuseum, Bonn, (D) * 1988: "Das Kind" Galerie Horbach, Köln, (D) * 1987: “Behauptende Körper“ Museum of modern Art, Shiga, (J) * 1987: “Offenes Ende - Junge schweizer Kunst“ Institut für moderne Kunst, Nürnberg; (D) * 1987: “Stiller Nachmittag“ Kunsthaus Zürich, Zürich, (CH) * 1986: “Andere Blicke“ Wissenschaftsministerium, Bonn, (D) * 1986: “Acht Künstlerinnen. Acht künstlerische Positionen“ Staatsgalerie Saarbrücken, Saarbrücken, (D) * 1986: "So ist es" Galerie Rolf Ricke, Köln, (D) * 1986: “Zeichnungen“ Gemeindegalerie Emmen, Luzern, (CH) * 1986: “Sie machen, was sie wollen - Junge Rheinische Kunst“ Galerie Schipka, Sofia, Museo de Arte Contemporaneo de Sevilla, Sevilla, (E) * 1985: “Kunst mit Eigen-Sinn“ Museum des 20. Jahrhunderts, Wien, (A) * 1985: “Märchen, Mythen, Monster“ Rheinisches Landesmuseum, Bonn, (D) * 1985: “Räume heutiger Zeichnung“ Staatliche Kunsthalle Baden Baden, Baden Baden, (D) * 1985: “Tiefe Blicke“ Hessisches Landesmuseum, Darmstadt, (D) * 1985: “Vom Zeichnen“ Frankfurter Kunstverein, Frankfurt am Main, Kasseler Kunstverein, Museum moderner Kunst, Wien, (A) * 1983: “aktuell 83 - Kunst aus Mailand, München, Wien und Zürich“ Städtische Galerie im Lenbachhaus, München, (D) * 1983: “Künstler aus der Schweiz - 10 Situationen“ Institut für moderne Kunst, Nürnberg, (D) * 1982: "Die Neue Künstlergruppe" Klapperhof Köln, (D) * 1981: "30 Künstler aus der Schweiz" Galerie Krinzinger, Innsbruck, (A) Galerie Nächst St. Stefan, Wien, (A), Frankfurter Kunstverein, Frankfurt am Main, (D), Kunstmuseum Zug (CH) Distinctions * 1983 - 84: "Stadtzeichnerin in Nürnberg" Résidence d'artiste invité par la ville de Nuremberg (D) * 1996 ekwc - european ceramic workcentre, ´s-Hertogenbosch (NL) * 1998 ekwc - european ceramic workcentre, ´s-Hertogenbosch, Résidence d'artiste (NL) * 2001 "Kritikerpreis bildende Kunst", "Verband der deutschen Kritiker e. V." (D) * 2002 Albers Foundation, Résidence d'artiste (USA) Collections publiques * Kunstmuseum Zürich (CH) * Kunstmuseum Basel (CH) * Kunstmuseum Bern, (CH) * Kunstmuseum Schaffhausen, (CH) * Kunstmuseum Chur, (CH) * Musée des Beaux Arts, Lausanne, (CH) * The Galleria Gottardo -- the Banca del Gottardo’s foundation (CH) * LaMobilière Suisse Collection d’art de la Société d'assurances (CH) * Sammlung der Bank Leu, Zürich, Switzerland (CH) * Kunstmuseum Liechtenstein, Liechtenstein * Hessisches Landesmuseum Darmstadt, (D) * Kunsthalle Nürnberg, (D) * Erzbischöfliches Diözesanmuseum Köln, (D) * Kunstmuseum Düsseldorf, (D) * Kunstmuseum Kloster Unser Lieben Frauen Magdeburg, (D) * Pfalzgalerie Museum Kaiserslautern, (D) * Sammlung Murken, (D) * Sammlung der Deutschen Bank, Frankfurt, (D) * Sammlung Hoffmann, Berlin, (D) * Albertina Museum Wien, (A) * Kunstmuseum Linz, Lentos, Museum of modern Art Linz, (A) * Kunstmuseum Basel, (CH) * The National Museum of Modern Art, Tokyo, Japan (J) * The Museum of Modern Art, Shiga, Japan (J) * Toyota Municipal Museum of Art, Toyota, Japan (J) * Itabashi Art Museum, Japan (J) * The National Museum of Contemporary Art, Osaka, Japan (J) * Tochigi Prefectural Museum of Fine Arts, Japan (J) * Iwaki City Art Museum, Japan (J) * Hara Museum of Contemporary Art Tokyo, Japan (J) * Ulmer Museum, Ulm, (D) Bibliographie * "andalusia" Auteurs: John Yau, Leiko Ikemura, Éditeur: Weidle Verlag, ISBN 3931135969 * "Leiko Ikemura" Auteurs: Udo Kittelmann, Friedemann Malsch, Noemi Smolik, Éditeur: Galerie Karsten Greve, Paris, Cologne, Milano * "Being" Leiko Ikemura Texte von Gerard Goodrow und Friedeman Malsch, Alexander Pühringer Kunstfonds e.V. Bonn, Cantz Verlag, Ostfildern * "Der stumme Schrei" A: Kenzaburo Oe, Leiko Ikemura, Éditeur: Coron Verlag (CH) * "Shadows" Leiko Ikemura, Éditeur: Johan Jonker, Amsterdam et Gabriele Rivet, Cologne * "Alpenindianer" Leiko Ikemura, texte de Akira Tatehata, Éditeur: Satani Gallery, Tokyo * "Ancestors" Edition, Kunstverein St. Gallen, (CH) * "Hundertundelf Haiku" Auteurs, Matsuo Basho, 22 Dessins de Leiko Ikemura, Éditeur: Amman Verlag, Zurich * "Wild cats and domestic cats" 61 Dessins, Edition Stähli, Zurich * "Leiko Ikemura: Gemälde, Zeichnungen 1980-1987", Museum für Gegenwartskunst Basel ISBN 3720400530 * "Leiko Ikemura: Sculpture, painting, drawing" Kunsthalle Recklinghausen ISBN 3929040816 * "beyond the horizon" de, en, jap, Toyota Municipal Museum of Art; T. Kitagawa, Éditeur: Fölbach, Dietmar ISBN 3934795501 Liens * http://www.artfacts.net/index.php/pageType/artistInfo/artist/1454/lang/4 * http://www.kolumba.de/?language=eng&cat_select=1&category=2&artikle=148&preview= * http://www.artnet.com/artist/8762/leiko-ikemura.html * http://www.shugoarts.com/en/ikemura.html Catégorie:Peintre japonais Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain japonais Catégorie:Artiste contemporain japonais Catégorie:Naissance en 1952 de:Leiko Ikemura en:Leiko Ikemura ja:イケムラレイコ